


[Podfic] And Not a Ghost in Sight

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Nishimura, Kitamoto, and Natsume's weird cat investigate a haunted house. The cat is acting really strange...





	[Podfic] And Not a Ghost in Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Not a Ghost in Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209437) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Length: 00:06:14

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/And%20Not%20a%20Ghost%20in%20Sight.mp3) (4.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/And%20Not%20a%20Ghost%20in%20Sight.m4b) (3.0 MB) 


End file.
